


Hard Times and First Comforts

by lovelyhylia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, HorrorTale, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale universe, I wrote this at like 3am sry lol, Papyrus is mentioned - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is gender neutral, Tw mentions of ptsd, Tw minor ptsd attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyhylia/pseuds/lovelyhylia
Summary: You and HT!Sans are getting ready for bed when you pop a muscle in your shoulder. The sound really upsets him and you comfort him through it.





	Hard Times and First Comforts

You knew what you where getting into when you asked Sans out. The tabloids and news told horror stories about the famine, cannibalism, and mass suicide, and you never pushed sans to talk about it as just mentioning it is a known taboo and extremely painful for the surviving monsters to remember. He himself has never mentioned it so you never knew just how affected he was until you both were laying down in bed and you popped a joint in your back. The sound to humans is normal and not bad, just a sign of tired and overworked joints. But to Sans, it was huge trigger. 

 

You had turned to look at him, and his eyes where on his hands, which where shaking terribly. "Sans..? Is everything alright?" He doesnt answer you, just keeps his gaze on his hands. You process what's going on for a moment, and then it hits you. 'Oh god, did I accidentally trigger something?' You slowly reach your hand to take his, and clasp your fingers around his hand. "You don't need to respond, just look at me. Can you look at me dear?" A minute goes by, but Sans finally does tilt his head to look at you and you see that his eyes are beginning to water. It tears you up inside to see him like this. 

 

You know the gist of PTSD and its symptoms, and you also remember Papyrus giving you tips on what to do if and when Sans has an episode. "I'm okay, see? My back isnt hurt at all. When human bones get tired and weak, they sometimes pop and make a noise when we stretch. No harm here." You rub the top of his hand with your thumb, and give him a smile. Explaining this helps him a bit, you hope at least.

 

A minute, then two, then 15 go on and you two make no move to speak. Papyrus had told you too much talking makes it worse for sans, and if hes unresponsive to just be there the best you can for him silently. After awhile Sans finally makes a move, and gets up. You're about to ask what hes doing when he walks over to your side of the bed, climbs up, and plops himself on your lap. His arms wrap around you and you can hear him take in a few short breaths and you thank whatever god their is that hes beginning to feel better. 

 

Granted he wont just immeditely feel swell after a PTSD episode, but just a smidge better is better than nothing. You both stay like this for a long while, and you can feel sans's breathing beginning to even out and get slow. Hes falling back asleep so instead of waking him and moving him over, you smile a bit. 

"Get all the rest you need, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I absolutely love horrortale, and never really see comfort drabbles and fics for ht sans so I thought I should try my hand at writing one! This was all written at like 3am so apologies if its garbage lmao.
> 
> If you like it kudos are appreciated! ^-^


End file.
